The Marine of Thundera
by Hector Flores
Summary: A man having lost all hope in life, finds himself in a new world, on the planet he saw as a child in his favorite cartoon. How will his life change now that he is on Thundera? Having nothing to return and offered a new home will he be able to live in a happy home or will sadness keep following him wherever he goes? (Self-Insert, Beta may be needed.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Thundercats this is a fan fiction.

 _AN: A very much wish fulfillment, Gary Stu sort of fanfiction, so knowing this continue to read the story at your own discretion. Constructive Criticisms and Suggestions are always welcomed._

For years I lived thinking about how could my life end up the way it did, I was always an honest, caring, and helpful person. All through my school years, I was the guy that people went to if they had a problem, and if I could solve it I did, never did I ask for some sort of compensation.

So it makes me wonder who is it that being the person I am, I always end up feeling alone, my mother was really the only real friend I ever had and once she died I pretty much had no one. All those people that I helped turned their backs on me once I as they put it outlived my usefulness.

Seeing that the world had nothing to offer I concentrated on doing a job that would take me as far away from normal life as possible, I enrolled in the United States Marine Corp. Wouldn't you know it, the world I was trying to leave behind followed me there too. I went through things that most people would have turned into an absolute raving lunatic and some people say I am.

I am forty years old, single, never married and no one is going to call me papa, well my cat could but I don't speak her language so I would never be able to tell. As a veteran I got one simple pleasure in life, you see when I was a kid I used to love the old cartoon Thundercats. I am almost embarrassed to say it but I also had a bit of a crush on the one of the members, what can I say, I was a hormonally influenced teen and Cheetara looked really good to me on those cold winter nights.

The thing I never understood was why did the leader of this group wasn't hitting on her every chance he got, I mean if I was close to her and I had a shot, I would definitely be trying to win that lady's, heart, then again I was just an innocent teenager then, never seen the true horrors of war, and never seen a friend's head blow up into pieces and have to clean off what's left of his brains off my uniform.

My one guilty pleasure is watching my old favorite cartoon with a glass of Rum. I just loved to see it so much I skipped eating for a few weeks just so that I could buy the master edition on DVD.

One day I got up from my couch which sadly is also my bed, and walked towards the screen. I looked at my childhood crush and for a fleeting second, I wished she was real, that there was a way to escape my rotten, lonely and miserable life. "If you were real and a part of my life, how would my life be? I think you are the thing I always missed having, a person who could keep my feet on the ground, a person who was there as my support."

This Rum must be pure because next thing I know I was looking at something from a comic book, I kid you not, I was looking at a large, swirling purple gas cloud, which for a second made me wonder what the hell was in the Rum I been drinking, and before I could even think it through I tripped and everything went dark.

Next thing I know I am outside and I could feel the wind and the sun on my face, which is rather odd. I was watching my show at night after all, and second, there was something missing, oh that is right I am missing my usual hangover.

"Great I got stinking drunk, fell out of my window and probably broke my television too. Could life get any worse?" I slowly opened my eyes and I realized that I had no clue where the hell I was, but I knew something from looking at the sky, I was sure not in Texas anymore.

The air was fresh, the smell of the flowers was wonderful and for once in my entire life I was not coughing or sneezing. It was like I was in a place where pollution and smog didn't touch or existed.

The grass felt soft like my old coach never did, I heard voices but they were speaking in a language I never even heard before, it almost reminded me of my old cat Binky. I tried to stand but I still felt dizzy, must be because I fell out of my window and I was hurt. I slowly opened my eyes and saw something that made no sense to me.

The sky was supposed to be blue, but it was closer to a pale orange, I looked for the place the voices came, that was a mistake, the people I saw were definitely not humans, they had cat features on they bodies and faces. The only thing missing has they had no tails at it were and they were all wearing strange clothes.

I began to try and walk away from them, in this situation I simply couldn't be too careful. I could have been taken from my world, or I could be in a world that could consider me an invader. I needed to put as much distance between me and the feline looking people as possible.

I had no idea where I could go, but something told me that I needed to get away and fast, something made my instincts scream that I was not safe, I guess not having any weapons might have contributed to that feeling.

'I am in a strange world, full of aliens that somehow feel like I seen someone like this in my old favorite cartoon, but these people are real, and they don't seem like anything close to what I think a cartoon would look like.'

I looked at my surroundings, 'First order of business, I need a means to defend myself. I feel naked without a weapon, guess old habits really do die hard.' I walked through keeping my face and hands from being seen by the strange people that were where I found myself.

I kept discretely looking around and realized I was in some sort of plaza, or a garden plaza to be more specific. There must be a shed for the gardener to keep his tools in. At this point, anything I find in there would have to suffice for a means to protect myself.

As I went into the shed I couldn't believe my rotten luck, a bo staff was the only thing I found useful in the entire shed. Well at the very least I would have something to use while I try to regain my balance. I know how to use this as a weapon, who knew dating Michelle would end up helping me now.

I took the Bo staff in hand and began using it as a walking stick. As long as I had this thing, I could walk pretty much normal. I just really had to concentrate on not showing my hands and face to anyone, if they were like the people of my world. They would try to kill me and dissect me in some lab.

I kept walking till I reached a gateway and it was a guarded gateway. I would have to be able to talk with them if I wanted to escape this place but I simply didn't understand what anyone was saying, I just knew I had to get out of here, I felt like I was in enemy territory, without armor or a weapon. I felt so naked it was beyond something I ever wanted to feel.

I began to look at the trees and I saw that one actually grew higher than the wall that surrounded the garden plaza where I was, if I couldn't exit like the other people, there was only one alternative. I had to take the only other route out of this place, and I had to take it even if it would make me seem like a crook.

I climbed up the tree using the staff and used it to balance myself as I walked towards the top of the wall. I made it and with a light jump, I managed to get on the wall. The only problem was that there was no tree or large body of water for me to use to get down.

I suddenly felt like a tree that got stuck on a tree after being chased by a dog. 'Well unlike the cat in the tree, I doubt that anyone would bother rescuing me.' I kept looking until I found a house that was just the same height as the wall if not a little bigger. I jumped from the wall and onto the roof.

I nearly slipped and fell off the roof, but thanks to the staff I was able to keep my balance. I looked for the thing I knew a house like this would have, it was a drainage pipe. I began to climb down the drainage pipe and as I was near a window I heard someone singing, I don't know what moved me to stop and listen, but it sounded like the most beautiful voice I ever heard in my life.

I began to shake my head and I tried to clear my head, I was about to do something colossally stupid and look through a window to see where the singing was coming from. I continued to climb down until my feet touched the floor.

That is when I felt like someone was glaring at me, and for a brief second I saw my reflection in the eyes of the person yelling at me, I simply couldn't understand what she was saying, but what really shocked me was that I looked like I was eighteen again. The second thing that shocked me was that this woman, who was truly beautiful reminded me of my childhood crush.

She must have been really angry at me because she tried to hit me with her Bo staff. I blocked it and we fought like this for what seemed to be half an hour. I just kept blocking her attacks and she kept getting more and angrier, so her strikes became more violent. That is when I felt someone hit me on the back of my head and everything went black again.

I woke up and I was chained to a bed somewhere, well at least I got to see someone like Cheetara from my old cartoon, well not exactly, she sure looked nicer even if she looked like she wanted to beat my skull in, those golden eyes, those lips, that nose, I saw it at least a thousand times, I couldn't mistake her for anyone.

"I guess there are worst fates now that I think about it, I am young again, in a world unlike mine, and at least I got to meet someone from my fantasies. Now how in the world am I going to return to my own world, to my own reality?"

I looked at the shackles on my wrist and the didn't seem to have a keyhole. The only thing I could do is beat one of the shackles on my wrists on the frame of the bed, "Come to think of it, why would I even want to return to my dimension in the first place, it's not like I have anyone waiting for me, or even a place that feels like home."

I kept beating the shackle against the frame of the bed, and I kept thinking out loud, "Well I guess I wouldn't be in this mess if they at least knew my language. I could have explained things to someone, but that is neither here nor there. First things first, get free, get some clothes and escape. I somehow don't think the people of this world are going to be so merciful with me, especially if they can't even understand what I say."

I kept beating the shackle until I heard the voice of a mature man, "And what exactly do you plan to do after you escape from this hospital? Are you going to attack someone, kill that poor innocent man and take his possessions? Even if you did escape where are you planning to go? I know you are desperate young one, but you really need to think things through."

I stopped beating the shackle against the bed frame and began to look at the mass of metal tied on both my wrists. "Who is talking to me, and do you know where I am?" The man came out from behind the curtain that separated me and him.

I was again shocked but for another reason, I swear he looked like the wise man that used to advice Lion-o in the old cartoon, only he looked quite different from the way he looked in the cartoon and quite alive.

"You are a hospital in the Capital City on Thundera. I am sorry to say a student of mine thought that you were peeping at her when she was bathing, and she tried to knock you out for being a peeping tom. The man who knocked you out is also another student of mine. I am called Jaga, and I am the master of the Royal Guard, and who are you? It seems our vaccinations have given you a basic understanding of our language how curious."

I can't believe I was on the planet I once wish so much to visit when I was a kid, "I am Sergeant Hector Flores, formerly of the United States Marines. I had no means of talking to the guard of the gateway in the garden plaza, I had to take a bo staff as my only means of self-defense, and I didn't intend to peep on her bathing, I simply wanted to listen to more of her singing, it's quite beautiful, even if I couldn't understand the words."

He began laughing like I told him a joke, "You have to understand you would not be the first person to try and peep at Cheetara bathing, two of my own students even tried when they were younger than you, that is why she never wants to even consider them for any sort of relationship other than work related."

Being in the presence of this wise man made me feel at ease for some reason. "I will believe what you just said, do you have any advice for me, a human far from his own dimension, and no means or desire to return there? Care to offer a lonely human some advice? I think Jaga the Wise would know what I should do better than I do give my recent mistakes."

He laughed once again and touched my shackles, "Hector you are a strange one to know the way people call me, and even to trust me as you do. You have no home it seems or at least no place that feels like home. I guess I only have one thing I can do since you don't have a home I will adopt you, and give you one."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Thundercats this is a fan fiction.

Well my life couldn't get more weird could it? I went from forty years old to eighteen in a matter of seconds, a man I often admired from my old favorite cartoon just finished signing the documents to make me legally his son, and the woman that wanted to give me the beating of a lifetime with a bo staff thinks I am a pervert just happens to be my childhood crush.

"As I was saying, son, you might have an understanding of our spoken word, but you have no understanding on the writing, so the very first thing you will learn is to read and write thunderian. Now before we begin I see that something is troubling my son, what is it?"

I looked at Jaga and I can't help but to think it's sort of weird that he is treating me like this, "Well beside the fact that I feel like an elementary school kid? I also have the feeling the young woman who was trying to beat me with her bo staff thinks of me as a pervert."

Jaga began to laugh, I sure didn't find anything funny with what I just said. If what he told me the real reason Panthro or Tygra had no chance to gain her affections was that they did try to peep at her in some form of undress. If she thinks I was doing the same as them, I could kiss ever getting close to her goodbye.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I actually talked with her last night and she found it quite flattering that you liked to hear her singing. She often thinks that her singing had a nails on a chalkboard quality to it. That is why she never sings in front of others."

I kept looking at the alphabet and began thinking maybe if I turn the letters in a different way, maybe if I switch the order. Got it! Upside down and backwards, that is not so hard. I began to write on a piece of paper, Do you really think so?

This made Jaga laugh and look at it. Well that didn't take you half as long as I figured it would. Nicely done son, how did you figure our alphabet and how to right?"

I looked at him as I dipped the pen back in the ink bottle. "My own alphabet backwards and upside down. There are some letters that changed but the large majority fall under these changes I made."

To test it out I picked up a newspaper, it seems the major sport is a sort of mixture between basketball and soccer. "According to this paper or should I say this section of the newspaper, the local sports team lost ten to three in the last game." Jaga again began to laugh, he was a lot more cheerful than I ever remember him being in the old cartoon.

"The Lynx Team indeed lost ten to three but that was only because the other team used their speed to their advantage. They are faster runners, while the Lynx Team is a stronger team on throwing. Good I see that you can also read, well that will make thing easier."

He sat down, "You see Hector every person of your age and older is expected to carry out a job. Even if you are my son, you will have to have a profession as it were. Every Thunderian must work for the betterment and good of all Thundera, yourself included. Now that you been able to figure out how to read and write as quickly as you can, I think I know a good job for someone as smart as you."

"As it was I was tasked by the King to find a royal tutor for his son. As I understand since you can read and write you could tutor the young son of the King, and with you he would feel less intimidated than with me, also if you do this job I will be able to keep training the Royal Guards."

I had no reason to deny him, as I sat on the leather chair in his home, just finished eating food he provided, and even have a room, bed, and clothes thanks to him, don't want to be ungrateful after all.

"Very well I shall take up teaching the young prince. You might regret it since I am quite the disciplinarian, and do not take foolishness and distractions as acceptable excuses for poor academic performance."

He laughed and I still couldn't figure what was so funny, "Perfect, this is just what the King told me he needed. Now you student is outside this very room, why don't I introduce you to him, so you two can get better acquainted."

A young boy came running in and I swear he looked as young as one of the Twins in the old cartoon, "Now son, this is the person you shall tutor, his name is Lion-o and he is the future leader of the Thunderian people."

I walked over to him and looked at him, he looked at me and ran behind Jaga, I guess I better start calling him father don't I? "You have nothing to fear from me young scholar, now come over here and tell me about what you have learned so far."

He moved to the chair that I pointed at and Jaga decided to leave the two of us get to know each other. "I see so you manage to learn to read, write and some math. Good, that is very good, knowledge is important Lion-o always remember that we learn something new each day. Now I am Hector Flores, I know I seem strange to you but there is a reason."

"I was sent to your world from mine by some means I could only think of as magic, I look strange to you because I am a human, and I was born and lived for many years on my home planet which we call Earth. I am no danger to you, so you can relax."

The kid began to relax and I could tell he was going to be quite the handful to teach, then again I was also hyper when I was his age too. "Now let's continue your studies first we will learn math and then we shall study geography, economics, reading and writing, and last but not least philosophy."

As I began teaching him, time seem to fly by and the days came and went and I didn't even notice it. Teaching the future Lord of the Thundercats was actually more enjoyable than I even figured. I can honestly say that I didn't feel this to be a job at all.

During the evenings I liked to go outside to look at the stars, this world had no pollution, and the lights in the city did not affect the viewing of the stars. I lay down on the grass one night looking at the stars. It had been a solid week and I can say that Lion-o and I became rather good friends.

I haven't seen Cheetara and I get the feeling she is actively avoiding me, I fear that my initial concern was coming true, to think I would never again see or be close to that radiant beauty, the woman who I secretly loved when I was a kid was simply too much.

I began looking at the stars to find my home planet, but instead I found that Thundera has two moons, and there was nothing even close to what the old constellations I knew from my training. As a Marine I am supposed to be a warrior on land, air, and sea, so guiding myself with just the stars was expected.

Tonight I remember what father told me about the fate of those other two, and seeing that I have not met Cheetara in the past month since I arrived on Thundera made me concerned that I was right about my concern, and tears began to flow down my face without me noticing.

That is when I heard the sweet sound of a voice I heard singing awhile back, "Why are you crying? Is there something the matter?" I sat up and turned around Cheetara had been standing a few inches away from me.

"I must excuse myself Lady Cheetara, I had no idea that you were near. I guess the beauty of the star moved me to tears, then again even the stars pale in comparison to your own beauty."

She was standing a few feet from me but in a matter of seconds she was standing right in front of me and she gave me a playful punch to the chest. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me. Others have tried to sweep me off my feet with such tactics, and it didn't work for them. There is no need to be so formal Hector, your friend Lion-o keeps telling me about how much fun he is having learning with you as his tutor."

"I was not trying to flatter you Cheetara, I was only giving you my honest opinion. I am sorry you may think that I was doing something perverted when we first met, but I tell you I was not. I simply was drawn to the sound of your singing, I didn't understand the language then, but I did find it quite beautiful."

She laughed and she walked back a few steps to look at me, I was wearing nothing out of the ordinary, just your typical thunderian civilian garb. "If I have a problem with you is that you were able to keep up with me using a bo staff. Tell me Hector, how is it that you can fight using a staff as well as I could."

I smiled at her and I was feeling relieved that she didn't think of me as a pervert. "I have been trained as a warrior for far longer than you might think, I happen to be quite good at hand to hand combat as well. Would you like to spar with me Cheetara? Would that make you feel better?"

She tossed me a spare staff she had on her belt and I as caught it she began to attack me. I guess that means yes. I wonder if what that other cartoon I once saw said something that applies to this, that fighting and kissing were related, it is still too soon to tell, only time will tell if one day she will feel the way I feel about her.

That became my daily routine, during the day I taught Lion-o and kept him entertained with stories about my world to keep him interested in his learning, and during the evenings I met with Cheetara and talked with her while we spar.

Six days a week I did this, but everyone deserves a day off, and on the seventh day of each week I did the only thing I had for fun other than sparring and spending time with Cheetara. I had a small assembly computer and assembler moved into my bedroom. I kept plugging away at it trying to design the equivalent to the rifle I used.

That was my first success and I must say I caught father by surprise when I used an apple as target practice. "Tell me son, why did you make a beam rifle? Why does it look so strange?"

I looked at him and smiled, "I just missed having an old friend of mine with me, this is no ordinary beam rifle father, this rifle can fire at least a hundred times faster than the ones in your own military can. It can pierce armor and it's not that heavy to carry."

I tossed him the rifle and he began to look at it, "I am also starting on designs for turrets based on this rifle, I fear the negotiations with the mutants will not go as the papers say, and as such I fear for the safety of the people I have come to hold dear to me."

Jaga tossed the rifle back at me and walked towards me, "My son you may find this strange, but I fear the same myself. I have told the King that we should reinforce our defenses against possible invasions from the mutants, but he has told me that reinforcing our space defenses would make negotiations with the mutants impossible."

I took the rifle and pressed a small button that made the thing begin to collapse on itself until it was small enough to look like a cellular phone and I placed it on my belt. "I guess I should concentrate teaching Lion-o a bit more about history. I read your history books father and even I can see the pattern mutants love to attack while hiding under a flag of peace."

"I also know as much my son, but the King is hopeful that these negotiations will be a good sign that peace can be achieved between our two worlds. What would you do in my place? I am the head of the Royal Guard and Royal Adviser after all."

I looked at him and we began walking into our home, "I would build a ship in secret in case we need to evacuate. I would make sure it was armed even if covertly and make certain it was ready in case these negotiations are as I fear, the mutants attempt to lull us into a false sense of security."

Jaga began to laugh and he touched the computer terminal on my room. "Some people may say you are my adopted son, but we couldn't be more alike even if we tried. I also saw your designs for that ship and it's being constructed as we speak. The mutants believe it to be a good will present but it is indeed as you said, a ship to evacuate our people off this planet should the need arise."

"So tell me how is your relationship with Cheetara lately, you two seem to be spending a lot of time each evening together, and I don't think the only thing you two do is spar." I couldn't hide my blushing face quick enough for him not to notice.

"You read me like an open book father, I am trying to earn her affections, even though I do confess that I do love her." He laughed and sat on my bed as I sat down on a chair near the terminal.

"It comes with being your father my son, I can see that you two are more than mere friends even if she wants to take things slow. I wouldn't worry about it son, she is not one to spend time with you without a reason, I think she does care about you, even if she yet does not wish to express it."

I began shaking my head and looking at him, "If Lion-o ever finds out about this, I will be teased none stop by him, I sure hope I can teach him enough for him to be ready for the rather tough job that is ahead of him, that chair is not as comfortable or relaxing as it looks."

Jaga got up and walked over to the door to my room and looked like he was ready to leave my room but stopped briefly, "You my son are one of the few people that understand that being the ruler of this planet is a heavy burden at times, most people think the King and his family live in luxury and have nothing to worry about, but we know better don't we son?"

I nod my head, "The safety of an entire planet, the prosperity of his people, the health and happiness of millions of citizens, and being a father and husband on top of all that. Those are mighty big shoes my young friend will one day have to fill, then again I might have to fill your shoes one day father, and those boots of yours are no smaller."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Thundercats this is a fan fiction.

I really need to get myself the equivalent of a wrist watch, I hate to admit it but I do enjoy my time with Cheetara a lot, and sparring with her really gets my blood pumping, her company alone is a joy. I can't get enough of the tales of her childhood and hear her opinion on different topics let us intro some rather fruitful discussions.

Who the hell am I kidding, I flat out love that woman and if I didn't think she would take insult at my declaration I would say it loud enough for the entire capital to hear it. According to Father, she wishes to take things slowly, and so I shall do things as she wishes.

Lion-o was a quick study and we quickly covered most basic knowledge in a matter of a couple of months which with any other students would take a couple of years, as his tutor I can't help but feel proud of my student's academic achievements.

The negotiations with the mutants seem to be progressing smoothly, which only served to make me feel that much more concerned. From everything I read about these so called mutants and past activities I learned one thing, I will never for as long as I live trust one of them, or show them any signs of trust.

They are lying, manipulative, backstabbing fiends and if they pretend to be anything else is to make their prey that much easier either to kill, take advantage or outright devour. I have not been living long on Thundera but I can't deny that my hatred of them is quite difficult for me to hide.

If that miserable female rodent of a mutant touches my arm again, I am liable to kill her after I got done throwing up my last meal. That thing is disgusting, and the idea of it touching me is enough to make me want to kill it. Father told me she was the daughter of the envoy for the negotiations and as such as should be polite.

In the evening I went to the park where I usually meet Cheetara, I was kicking a large rock as hard as I could. "You seem rather upset Hector is something the matter?" I looked at Cheetara and I couldn't help smiling at her concern.

"A damnable, stupid, hideous rodent of a mutant made me shake her paw! I hate these backstabbing mutants! I hate this rodent for thinking that because she is the daughter of their envoy that she can try and flirt with me! No matter how many times I wash my hand I still feel dirty!"

She took hold of my hand and smiled, "You don't need to worry, I would never think less of you for something that you had no control over. Now sit down, and let's talk like always, you need to calm down. We can't kill the mutant delegates since they are here to negotiate a peace between our planets."

I can help but to feel my anger get washed away by her holding my hand. "I don't trust them, I don't trust them one bit. If one of these loathsome creatures try to take advantage of you, peace be damned I will kill that stupid wretch. You might want to take this slow Cheetara but you are precious to me."

She smiled as she looked at the sky, "I know, Lion-o has been telling me that you often smile whenever he mentions my name during his lessons. Most other males would want to be more forceful in their courtship methods, but you, on the other hand, respect me and let me decide how fast or slow to proceed."

She pulled my hand and I was pulled closer to her, "I know what you mean Hector, hearing that that mutant touched you also makes me angry, but I trust you. I know you would be faithful to me, as I am to you. You say I am precious to you, well I guess that makes us even since you are precious to me as well."

In the past two months we got a lot closer than I ever been to any other woman, not even in my own planet, for some odd reason ever since father adopted me, and I began to teach Lion-o and began spending time with Cheetara, I actually felt like I was a part of something good, that filled me with this warm feeling when I thought about it, a home.

I often think that Earth was my home planet, but as time went on I came to accept that I would never be able to return there, and as people became closer to me, and they became more and more precious to me, I slowly began to accept that Thundera was now my home planet.

My ship designs and weapons designs had been largely ignored by the military and the royal family of Thundera, father used his influence to actually build a ship using my designs and the ship uses weapons and defense systems I came up with studying their own defenses.

I was the royal tutor to the Lion-o and eventually, I became the boyfriend of the woman who I had a crush on since I was a little boy. I waited till she was the one to ask me to be her boyfriend, and I couldn't be happier.

Father was not that helpful saying that it took us too long to establish a relationship, he even teased us that all our days of taking and sparring were really dates. This made Cheetara and I blush when we realized that my father was correct.

Tygra was actually very accepting of the fact that we were now officially going out and had established a romantic relationship, Panthro was not as accepting or even supportive of the relationship. He flat out said that there was no proof that I didn't carry some fatal illness, or that we were biologically compatible.

Even I was surprised when she ran towards me as I exited the castle, she wrapped her arms around me giving me a big hug, and in front of everyone present which included the castle staff and several of the Royal Guard, she kiss me passionately on my lips, our kiss continued into the Thunderian equivalent of a french kiss.

She looked at the scowling face of Panthro and the smiling face of Tygra. "If my boyfriend had a fatal disease I should be dead already, and yes, he and I are very much compatible. You want to be hard headed and not accept it, that is your problem, but I do love this boyfriend of mine, and he is mine!"

I enjoyed my lunch with her and the only unexpected thing was not as bad as it would seem. Lion-o came running towards our table, with his nanny snarf running behind him being chased by a pair of mutants.

"BIG BROTHER HELP! SOME MUTANTS WANTS TO BEAT ME UP!" First off I didn't even know Lion-o considered me his big brother, and secondly, the two mutants were chasing him with an obvious intent to cause harm.

I jumped from my seat and landed to stop them in their tracks. "Now excuse me, but I do believe you are chasing the son of the King of Thundera, now mind telling me why are you chasing after him? Why would you want to cause him physical harm? Do you really want to throw the possibility of peace out the proverbial window over nothing?"

The one rat mutant the largest of the two stepped closer to me, "Nothing! This is not about nothing! We were just trying to teach that kid some manners! He ran towards us and then he stepped on my tail! Do you have any idea how bad it hurts for someone to step on your tail? Of course, you don't you don't have one. He then took off without even offering a simple apology!"

I looked at Lion-o and the guilt was easy for me to see, "Well I finally got done with that tough match puzzle you gave me, I was so happy I got to solve it that I wanted to show it to you and Cheetara, I guess I did step on his tail without noticing." He walked over to him and he was looking at the floor when he said he was sorry.

"Well, at least he apologized that is something, I expect you as his big brother to teach him better manners. It will make less diplomatic problems in the future, sorry that I stopped your mean with your mate, now if you will excuse us we are rather busy buying supplies for our envoy and his family."

The two mutants left and I knew this was not really the only reason they were after Lion-o. Everyone in Thundera knew how important Lion-o was and what he would be doing when he finally grew up.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and Lion-o and I began to walk back to the table where Cheetara and I were having our lunch. When I got to the table I found trying to cover her face to hide the fact that she was blushing redder than a ripe tomato.

"Those mutants are the worst, how can they say that about our relationship out in public no less. Don't get me wrong Hector, I was happy to hear that he thought I was your mate, but I got to admit that I am sort of embarrassed at the same time."

Lion-o jumped up to the seat and sat down on it, "But why are you embarrassed if it's true? I even saw you two kiss each other after he is done teaching me stuff." That is when she picked up her staff and looked at Lion-o.

"You know something Hector for once I agree with a mutant after all, of all the subjects we been teaching Lion-o the one subject we really make sure he learns is Manners. We have sadly been neglecting that subject it seems. I think I will start my lesson by tanning his behind!"

That is when Lion-o jumped off the seat and ran around me while Cheetara chased after him. The situation would have been scary for other people watching, had Cheetara and Lion-o not been laughing the entire time.

"Honestly Cheetara, if things like that happen often you are going to make me consider marriage a lot sooner. I swear when we are alone with Lion-o he makes me feel like we are his parents."

She walked closer to me and placed her staff in her bracelet. "Good then, you should consider that Hector, I don't plan to just be your girlfriend forever you know."

I got a little worried there, "You mean you are breaking up with me?"

She laughed and then walked up really close to me, "No, I mean that if things continue they way they have been you might get to know that question that you been too considerate to ask. You might find out how many spots I have on me, and you might get a little preview of our honeymoon."

That was something that caught me by surprise and she didn't even give me time to calm down when she came and kissed me on my lips, I was happy to return said kiss, sort of forgetting that we were going to have lunch until we both heard our stomachs growling.

"As enjoyable as it is to kiss you, Hector, we really need to eat our lunch or people will start looking at us a little funny." We sat down close together and I picked up some of her food and pointed the spork.

"Now say ahh, in comes the shoo shoo train." She took did and ate her food. "Honestly Hector, I guess I really shouldn't worry about you being a father after all. I can eat by myself you know."

Small things like this made my day, except that Lion-o kept reminding me of the reason why I was happy I was born an only child. He kept making remarks on how Cheetara was when I was not with her, she was either defending our relationship or telling every single Thunderian that asked her how happy she is with her boyfriend.

As the day finally came, the ship was ready and I had to admit my designs had to be modified and redesigned, the ship, however, looked exactly how I envisioned it. It was exactly what I designed it to be, an evacuation ship capable of carrying everything the people on board could possibly need, and with enough firepower to actually survive the chase that obviously would happen.

The cryogenic sleep pods were in order and they were in case the people on board had to travel for a prolong time to reach a life-sustaining world. The only thing I was not happy with is that the shields had to be downgraded since if the ship was firing at the enemy at the same time as the shields were active, the energy draw would be too severe.

I know that the mutants had no intention of peace, and since everything was going much like it happened in my favorite cartoon and since I had very little to teach Lion-o anymore, I asked Father if I could join the Royal Guard. The King was actually quite happy to allow it. He told me that it made his wife feel less worried if I was one of the people watching out for their safety.

"Cheetara I told you a thousand times, I am not flirting with anyone. I love you, you know that. Honestly, you have no reason to be jealous at all. Kind of funny that I am saying the exact same thing you told me a year ago."

She laughed and kissed my cheek, "Look you are the adopted son of one of the wisest Thunderians that ever lived, you are smart, sweet, and tender, not to mention the single most caring person I could ever hope to have a stable and steady relationship with. You are mine buster, and don't you forget it!"

I leaned closer and kissed her on her nose, "I know, and don't you worry. I wouldn't trade this for all the wealth in the universe. We should really try to get Panthro to actually accept the fact that we are lovers. I mean I work with the guy, but he still gives me the glares I got from him when we started dating."

She laughed once again and she got up briefly from her seat and sat down on my lap. "He is just making sure you aren't just using me and you truly love me. I told him he didn't need to worry about me, but you know how protective he can be."

I swear if she keeps rubbing against me like that, it might make it hard for me to get up from my seat. "Oh, looks like you are in the mood too, but sorry to tell you lover boy, we have to wait till our shift is over, and we can go home."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Thundercats this is a fan fiction.

After a long time Tygra actually just told me and Cheetara to flat out move in with each other, if we ate breakfast together, lunch, dinner, washed our clothes together, and even sometimes spend the nights together, we might as well get over the pretending and call it what it was, the only thing missing was the minister and a few signatures on a piece of legal paperwork.

We were not going to deny it, we rather liked being together, and I have to agree I got rather used to feeling her arms when we slept together. I was admitted as a full member of the Royal Guard and still tutored Lion-o on many different topics. Currently, the subject that we were going over was the art of diplomacy.

Lion-o joked and called it the Art of the Deal. Having nightmares about the many time's con artists used that exact phrase to describe what they did gave me a headache. I told Lion-o that we were going to call it diplomacy and nothing else.

My life was pretty much a stable life, we met together for lunch and I waited for her to help her with the reports of the day. We walked home arm in arm and we sometimes saw a couple of kids playing in the park, before their mother came and told them they had to get inside cause they still had homework to do.

I couldn't help myself and smiled as I see that, I saw that a few times but it makes me smile each time. With the coming danger of the possibility of a mutant invasion, we decided to wait to have our own kids.

"I have to admit it, Hector, they do look like a nice family. If I didn't think the peace negotiations were a sham, we could already be planning for my first pregnancy. Sadly we both know these negotiations are a sham, and we both know they will attack."

I looked at her and nodded my head, "Indeed my love, Thundera is one of the most wealthy and advanced planets in the solar system, it makes for a tempting prey for the mutants, let's face it if they knew where the sword of our king was they would attack if only to obtain that sword."

She leaned closer to me and let out a sigh, "I know, and that is why you are preparing for that. I just don't like the idea that we might have to leave Thundera, it's our home. I know why you are considering the option, but you have to admit it hurts that we would have to run away from our home planet."

I touched the top of her head and also let out a sigh, "I was not born in this world, but I have to agree that I do love my life in this world, and have come to call Thundera my home. First and foremost, however, I am a warrior, and as such I will not let sentiment endanger the people that are dear to me."

We kept walking towards our home till I looked up at a tree branch as we passed by, "Good night Panthro, see you at the Guard Headquarters tomorrow. Do get some sleep we have to do the inventory of the ship's armory."

I kept walking with Cheetara but we both heard him grumbling about something, "Well at least I know that I have one constant in the universe." That made me and Cheetara laugh as Cheetara mentioned that.

She leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek, "You are always so considerate my love, it makes me wonder how fierce will you be when you need to use your claws. In this minor time of peace I found the one I want to be with, and in this time of preparing for the worst, I found the man who will be the father of my children."

I continue to walk with her as I enjoyed the feel of her so close to my body. "I also found my home, these mutants should really reconsider their lousy invasion. I will show them no mercy when I fight against them, I will defend my home. I love you and you know just how much."

As we got home she took hold of me and without any hesitation, she kissed me without holding anything back, our lips met and soon we were kissing like our lives depended on it. The more we kissed the hotter and more passionate the movements of our body became.

She was taking off my clothes as fast as she could and since this is Cheetara I knew how fast she was, I don't know why but I felt the need to do the same to her. I just wanted to feel her, to touch her, to taste her, to be one with her. Something in me screamed how much I desired to be with her in the most intimate way possible.

Just as I got her own shirt open she grabbed me and tossed me hard enough for me to land on my bed, I didn't even notice when she took off all my clothes. She began walking towards me and she looked like she was stalking her prey.

As she walked near the bed she began to take one piece of clothing at a time, my heart felt like I had just run a marathon. I could feel my heart rising as she walked and slowly took off her clothes, as she reached the edge of the bed she was as naked as the day she was born.

She slowly crawled towards me and she took my right hand and pressed it against her left breast. For a second I could feel her heartbeat and I knew she wanted this as much as I did.

I kissed her and then kissed her neck, we touched and kissed each other and slowly we took our time with each other, and as the night went on we made love for the first time, it felt like this was the closest I ever been to heaven, and I just wanted to keep it going for as long as I could.

After we made love several times she relaxed her head on my chest and looked at me with a smile of pure happiness and peace. "I couldn't wait for any longer Hector, I need you, and you wanted to be with me. Good thing I took my pill, otherwise we might be talking about getting some daycare for our first child."

I enjoyed the feel of her body against mine, "I wouldn't mind it at all, in fact, I would be happy to have at least a couple of kids with you. I, however, think we should really talk to the minister before that happens."

I saw her smile and she rubbed her head against my chest, "The ceremony is only a formality, my love, in the ancient rights of Thundera we have mated and by such rights, I am your wife, and you are my husband."

She looked at my face and looked at me with a serious look on her face, "From this day on, the only man who will ever be this close to my heart is you, and I will be the only woman who you will ever sleep with or hold like this."

I know this is a wonderful, tender, and sweet moment between us. I however after all we did, my body finally was feeling the fatigue and as I kissed her lips my eyelids felt heavy and I could no longer remain awake.

In the arms of my beloved I dreamed of what the future would hold for us, the dangers we would face, the sadness and troubles in our future, it was like a mystical force was showing me a glimpse of the future, the darkness that controls the mutants without them knowing it, we would face this darkness in our future, I looked at the darkness didn't flinch or at least I didn't in my dream.

As I heard our alarm clock sound, I looked at how we were in the bed. There was no mistaken the scent in the air, the way we laid together and I was happy that I woke up before she did, I moved closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Morning Hector, I had a wonderful dream about us having a pair of twins. Did you have a wonderful dream like me?" I looked at her and smiled as I kissed her on her lips again, but this time for much longer than a simple morning kiss.

"I say you did, come on, we need to eat breakfast, take a shower and get dressed. If I knew I would feel this much relief just because we finally became one, well I would have made the first move a lot sooner."

I got off the bed and with a smile, I turned around and offered my hand to her to help her up. We got dressed in our sleepwear and I went to prepare our breakfast, she in the other hand went and prepared a bath. I knew we didn't have much time so I prepared a light breakfast, and after we ate she slowly guided me to our bathroom.

"Why waste time? Let's take our bath as we will live our lives from now on, together." I washed her body and she washed mine, the entire thing felt so unreal, and yet so right.

"Are you sure we will only have a pair of twins?" She laughed and as she used water to wash the soap off me she smiled and pressed her body against my back.

"Are you saying you want more that four kids? So tell me future father of my children, and love of my life, how many kids do you want to have with me?"

I used water to wash away the soap bubbles off her body and I leaned close enough to whisper my answer. "As many as you are willing to give me." As we began to dry each other's bodies we occasionally hugged each other, it seems to me she actually liked my answer.

As we got dressed in our Royal Guard uniforms I began to wonder if anyone would notice what we have done last night, it was not unheard of that a couple behaves differently after something so special.

As we walked out the door we met the gaze of some people we were not expecting at all. Father, Panthro, and Tygra. Father was close to Panthro and he had his hand open in front of him.

"I guess from the way they are behaving I win, so pay up Panthro." Panthro placed two bars in the hand of both Tygra and Father. For some odd reason, I got the sneaky feeling that the three men in front of us made a betting pool and we were the reason for that bet.

"You actually bet that we wouldn't mate didn't you Panthro!" Cheetara went from the sweet and tender mood she was before we walked out of our home to a rather furious and disappointed mood.

Panthro looked at me and then at Jaga, "Yea, I have no excuse for this. I thought it was an easy bet so that I could earn a little extra cash for my pet project. Hector here has been dragging his feet for so long, I kind of figured that you two would take at least several years to even reach that point in your relationship."

Father and Tygra looked at him and began to laugh, "That is a mistake you could have prevented if you realized two important things, one they have been living together for some time, and two last night was a double full moon."

Father came closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Now for some good news, the engineers have told me that today they finish putting the final touches on the ship you helped design. So instead of standing here talking about whether or not I will be a grandfather in nine months, why don't we go and see the ship my son and I built."

We all walked towards the Royal Guard Hangar, and as soon as we walked in and walked to where the ship would be I heard a loud gasp coming from Panthro. The turrets, the anti-missile batteries, the shield relays, even the hyper engines all like I envisioned.

"This is not a ship, this is a monster." He ran to a nearby terminal and pulled up the schematics and began to go over them like a maniac. "This thing is not designed for mere survival, this thing could take on an entire fleet of pirates by itself. It's a war machine who in all of Thundera can call this an evacuation vessel?"

I looked at him and smiled, "So you like then Panthro, that is nice to hear from a fellow master at arms, and yes it could take on a small fleet which is precisely what it must be capable of. The stinking mutants will launch their attack and they will not come on a simple passenger ship."

Tygra looked at both of us and looked at the ship, "You may be right if they attacked they would bring several warships, but the peace treaty?" Father decided to answer that question, "My son and I suspect the entire negotiations are nothing more than their veiled attempts to study our defenses. The peace treaty that they will sign is worth less than the paper it is written on. We told the royal family this but they didn't believe us."

He then pointed at the vessel they were looking at, "That is why my son and I designed and secretly commissioned this ship. No one other than those present even knows about it. My son Hector can be quite shrewd when he wants to be."

Panthro looked at me and began shaking his head, "So when does the attack happen? Do we have an idea when the mutants are going to attack?"

I punched in a few keys to connect to the ship's sensors. The planet Thundera was seen on the screen with dozens of circles on it, "The attack has already started the minute we allowed those filthy mutants land and go on leisure trips on our planet. These are quakes that happened in the last twelve hours."

"The main bulk of the attack I suspect will come the second of the peace treaty signing. That is when I believe they think we will be at our most vulnerable state. All the Royal Guard and Lion-o will be aboard the ship as the signing of the treaty happens. The King told Father that he didn't want them present since they would make the mutant delegates uncomfortable."

I looked at the ship and closed my eyes, "The second the first missile hits the capital, or the first shot is fired, we will take off and escape Thundera, cause these quakes that you see are just them test firing some sort of tectonic disrupters. They don't only mean to plunder Thundera but also destroy it."

I opened my eyes and looked at them, "Had the King listened to the warning my father and I both gave them this would not be happening, but they rather believed that the mutants were honest in their supposed desire for peace."

I could feel tears flowing down my face, and Cheetara quickly was by my side. "You considered me an alien, an outsider for a long time, but the truth is I am saddened that I must leave Thundera, I am angry with myself for my failure in protecting our beautiful world and it's people, yes you did hear me right, Thundera is not just a planet to me it's my home world and I love it and the people as much as anyone in the Guard."

"If I failed to protect our world and most of our people, the history, culture, and future of our people will survive. There are thirty members of the Royal Guard, through computer-aided cloning, we will have a viable population and the people of Thundera will not become extinct like those filthy mutants want!"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Thundercats this is a fan fiction.

You know there are times when you know that you said something that was right, and when it actually happens you hate the fact that it's both happening and that you were actually right. Here I am sitting in a seat on a ship that is mostly of my design waiting for the first bomb to go off.

The love of my life is sitting right next to me for emotional support, I will admit it, I am crying my eyes out because secretly I really hoped the lying, backstabbing mutants actually meant what they were trying to sell, that the negotiations were talks that would foster peace for generations to come.

I told Father when I listened to that mutant lying through his teeth saying that on the planet wide news broadcast that it was pure bullshit, kind of ironic now that I think about it, he sort off looked like a bull with those horns on his head.

"Hector, do not worry I am right here, I know it hurts that we must abandon our home planet but as long as we are together we will be fine, don't you think so Lion-o?"

Great another thing I forgot, my surrogate kid brother is seated right next to me too. He is also crying and who could probably blame him. His mother, father, aunts, uncles, and cousins will be space dust if thing continues the way my analysis indicate.

"Big Brother why didn't we bring more people on the ship? I mean we do have room." I clean my face off my tears and took a deep breath to stop myself from continuing to cry. I felt so ashamed that I was crying like a kid who learned Santa Claus is not real.

"Lion-o if we bring more people they would notice the movement and then they would focus their attack on this ship first and foremost. There is also the possibility of some of our own citizens selling that information to the mutants in exchange for a chance to save their own lives. Loose lips skip ships, we had to keep the information to people we know will keep it secret."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Lion-o if anything me and Cheetara will be here for you. Now you just need to buckle that belt and wait for taking off. Once we are sure the mutants can't follow us, the seats will take you to your cryogenic pod. The computer will thaw us after it finds a life sustaining planet."

"Some of us will be taken out of cryogenic suspension to run maintenance on the ship's systems, all in all, I expect the entire trip to the new planet we will settle on to take ten to twelve years."

I quickly remembered that Father was on the controls at the moment, if these mutants are like anything I figured them to being the second we launch they will send a ship to pursue ours, they invested a lot of time and lying to plan our planet's complete extinction they will not let or more like will not even like to think we would escape their maniacal plan.

As soon as I heard the engines start and the push of the G-forces I knew that the ship had taken off. I touched my terminal and saw that indeed the defense grid had become active and in the moments before our launch, my turrets actually destroyed three attack ships. The ship trembled and the hand of Cheetara on my right, and Lion-o on my left. The second we made enough speed and broke through the atmosphere, the few things that were lying around began to flow in the compartment.

"Son I need a hand up here, the ship's computers are fast enough to deal with this many fighters. Can you and Tygra come up here and give me a hand with the targeting and turret control systems?"

I didn't need to be asked twice, by the time I began to float towards the control seats of the targeting system, Tygra passed me on his way to the turret controls. "Instead of crying out in sadness, you target as many of them and I will blow them away, don't be sad, get mad, and we will get even."

With the two of us quickly taking a position at these systems the ship began to behave like I had planned, the more fighters the mutants sent after us the more of them we sent down into a fiery death.

It was when the ship entered into a faster and was ready for travel outside our solar system that we each pushed the button by our seat and the next thing I now I was in the pod. Liquid began to flow into it and a gas mask came down and I placed it on my face. The liquid began to become colder and colder till I lost consciousness.

Next thing I know I am hearing the computer countdown as the last parts of the resuscitation process of the cryogenic pod release procedure. As the pod opened and I felt the air on my face once again, I opened my eyes, "I wonder what kind of world did we land on. I hope that Cheetara and Lion-o are alright."

I heard someone laugh and for a second I didn't recognize the voice, "It is nice to see you care about us Big Brother, but you need not worry we are doing fine, Cheetara is going through the last steps of the thawing process. Why don't you get up and help me find something to wear, my old clothes don't seem to fit me anymore."

I got out of the pod and saw who was talking to me and that is when I was hit by something I was not expecting at all, Lion-o my student and unofficial little brother well he was not so little anymore. He was as tall as Panthro and he looked like needed a haircut, his hair was long, and he looked much like his name implied a lion.

I walked over to the storage that held the uniforms of the Royal Guards, we kept a few extra spare uniforms in case they couldn't be repaired. I put my old uniform and tossed Lion-o a spare since he looked like he was pretty close to the same size as Panthro. When I was done getting dressed I found a case and a note from Father, don't let this fall into enemy hands, that was the only thing written on it.

I looked around and sure enough, everyone made it, Tygra and Panthro were looking around trying to gain an understanding of our situation. I took a spare uniform of Cheetara and a blanket.

I walked over to her and Cheetara was still asleep even though the thawing process had ended. I placed the blanket on her and leaned closer to her to kiss her. I was caught by surprise and was kissed instead.

"Nice to see you still are the sweet, kind and considerate man I married, husband. Why did you need to cover me up? Didn't want anyone to see the body of the radiant beauty you are married to? There is no need for jealousy between us, I trust you and you trust me, as any good married couple should do."

I handed her something beneath the blanket and she smiled, "I also have a spare uniform for you to wear, wait till you see Lion-o he isn't as little as we once knew him. I think something happened that caused a malfunction in his cryogenic pod, come to think of it, Father isn't here so it must have been pretty bad for the computer to thaw Father and he apparently didn't survive it."

I looked at Panthro and Tygra and couldn't help laughing, "Well as much as we need to get our bearings and know the state of the surrounding area, why don't you two get dressed? You know poor old Snarf can't take that many shocks, and seeing you two naked is liable to cause him a heart attack."

They finally realized that they been naked this entire time, only Cheetara, Lion-O and me were actually dressed. They quickly looked at the other members of the Royal Guard and indeed by the time I talked to them they too had dressed.

"I know you are proud of physical condition Panthro but a little modesty wouldn't hurt you know." Hearing Cheetara says that made me laugh and so did Lion-O. If any sentient life was watching us, well they got a pretty good luck at the male anatomy of the new species that crash landed on their world.

I turned around and began to check what was left of my ship. The nano forge was intact, and so was the Armory, the sub-light communications array was completely smashed, and the ship was no longer spaceworthy. I began to touch a console and found that all computer processors were intact.

This allowed me to run a system check and sure enough, the system check showed exactly what I found during my physical inspection. "First order of business, secure a place to live, start planning for the growth or collection of basic resources. Hector, you can focus on the thing you love doing best, defense and arms."

I do love a woman that takes charge and Cheetara was one not to waste time when there was work to be done. Quickly we divided our responsibilities, and sure enough, Lion-O was the leader of the Royal Guard if only in title only so far, who would think my own student would be the leader of the Thundercats.

Tygra and I both got together and thanks to the Nanomachines and the Forge we managed to use a local small mountain that was rich in basic materials to build our new home in this strange new world. I build quite a few defensive systems and Panthro just wanted to keep working on his pet project.

The Twins were pretty much placed in charge of taking care of Snarf and Lion-O. It was quite funny to see a now grown Lion-O being told that he was doing something wrong by a pair of people that look even younger than he did.

"Hector, what is the plan? Don't tell me, you plan to be the next Lord of the Thundercats, right?" I looked at Panthro as I was trying to have a simple breakfast. I never am going to get used to the constant hostility from him, am I?

"My position had already been determined before you or I had anything to say about it. I was simply to be the one to take the position of my Father, meaning I am only an adviser and counsel to the next Lord of Thundera. Just in case I have to spell it out for you, the next Lord is not I but rather Lion-O."

I took a bite of my food and a drink from my morning coffee, "I will never be the leader of the Thundercats, but I will always be looking out for the welfare of the people I hold precious, I am not as wise as Father was, or am I as talented as an instructor, but it's my way to honor him. Now if you don't mind Panthro I got a busy day and I would like to finish my breakfast without a bad taste in my mouth."

I finished my breakfast and went towards the kitchen. I placed my utensils, the plate and glass in the sink. I looked at Snarf and I smiled, "Thanks for the breakfast Snarf, it was delicious." I began to walk away when I felt someone take hold of me from beginning.

"When are you going to spend some time with your wife buster?" I couldn't help but to smile as I placed my hand on hers, I knew who this person was without even trying and I knew that since I been working none stop with Tygra I didn't get to sleep in our bed last night.

"Just as soon as the defense grid is up and running my love, got to make sure our new home is safe. I miss being with you too Cheetara. Don't you worry, the defense grid should finally be ready by the end of today."

She placed her head on my back and let out a sigh, "If the only husband if only that was true. After that, you are going to try to figure out things about the planet that we have to call home now. I know you, you are so focused on duty that you would forget some things."

I turned around and looked at her, "Actually I sent the probes out by the time I was done fixing the computer network into our new home. We should have a complete map of our new home planet by lunch time. So you see, the last thing on my to-do list is the defense grid. I may be duty oriented my love, but when have I ever neglected you?"

After a short hug and a kiss, we both went to our duties. I swear sometimes when I see her walk away and she puts a little more swing in those hips of hers, for a second I get the idea there is something else I rather do than touch a whole bunch of electronics and wires.

The defense grid was up and running much like when I figured by lunch time. Panthro kept working on his pet project, and since the defense grid was completed me and Tygra went to see if he could use a hand.

Alright, it was more Tygra's idea than mine, let's face it, Panthro doesn't like me and I don't need to poke that particular beehive unless it was really necessary.

As it turns out he was almost done with the large majority of it, the only problem was that he was using as I could tell a modified version of one of my turret designs. I jumped up to where the turret was and as soon as I got my tools got the thing up and ready for test firing.

"So what are we supposed to call this thing?" Tygra asked Panthro and he told him and me to stand by the door. We, of course, did as he asked, and that is when he pulled off the cover on the entire thing.

"This is none other than my baby, my pet project that I been working on since we were back on our real homeworld of Thundera, this is the Thunder Tank. I began to focus on completing it since we will need a means of transportation and having a little bite for defense never hurts."

I decided to mention something that was obvious, "Unless of course, you are trying to go through a swamp, the threads will get stuck in the mud and broken branches, and the weight of it will cause the entire thing to sink. How about Tygra do you think we can make something this heavy float?"

Tygra smiled and nodded his head, "With a few added parts I don't see why not. If we all work at it, we might even get this thing to fly too. I, however, want to have lunch, I don't know about both of you but after all the things I and Hector did to finish the defense grid, I am feeling quite hungry."

I had to agree with Tygra, and there was the matter of spending some time with the love of my life, "Well why are we standing around for? Let's see what new dish Snarf came up with. I also would like to see how Lion-O is doing."

The answer came in the form of a full blown food fight between Snarf, Wilykit, Wilykat and Lion-O. I couldn't help the start of a headache as I walked in and saw the mess that had been made.

"Could someone explain this waste to me? Or I am liable to make up for this waste of food by making sure all involved don't eat anything till tomorrow. That will make the guilty party appreciate the food that they have senselessly wasted."

Snarf walked towards me and looked very sorry for some reason, "Sorry Hector I tried to get the Twins and Lion-O to eat a more healthy diet, they began calling my food gross, and once one of the twins tried to get the other to taste it, the food slipped from his hand and was thrown into Lion-O face, which he threw his own food and eventually it broke out into a food fight and this was the result."

I couldn't believe my student would fall to something this silly and wasteful. "Very well, Snarf you are going to cook some more food and we will eat while these three clean the place up, and they better clean it fast and efficiently or they will not have lunch. In other words kids, you will get no food till you clean your mess!"

They all screamed unfairly and Cheetara looked at me with a smile, "So tell me, Hector, how did you like your first taste of parenting?" I looked at her and reminded her that the one that would have to discipline our kids would be her. I even told her that I would make certain to be too occupied to do that myself.

This made Panthro for the first time since I known him laugh, and Tygra laughed too. "You never know Hector, the most careful plans may not turn out the way you wanted." I looked at Tygra and began shaking my head.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Thundercats this is a fan fiction.

I looked at Panthro and couldn't help but to shake my head at him finding funny that me and Cheetara having kids. "You know Cheetara I find it odd, that Panthro found it funny that we were discussing how we would discipline our future kids. I always thought that he would be full of rage at the mere idea of us even trying to have a single kid."

I briefly looked at him eating his food, "I thought that he would demand that I be castrated to make sure the purity of Thunderian bloodlines remains pure. We talked about how we could discipline our children and he laughs, I would think he would think any kids we have been mutant abominations at the very least."

Cheetara began shaking her head at me, "Panthro is not that mean spirited my love, and while you were not born on Thundera, you loved it as much as any of us. Hector, you might not have been born on the planet, but you have proven time and time again that you are as much a Thunderian as any of us."

I simply didn't know how to reply to that, I just felt so touched and had this warm and tender feeling from her comment I was speechless. "I am sure that is why his Majesty had your ship built in the first place, he realized that it was a good idea to have a backup plan in case the negotiations didn't work out the way some people thought."

I wanted to correct her and tell her it was Father that decided to build the ship, armaments, and defense grid, he even used his own personal funds to do so. "At times like this I wish I could speak with my father, there are times I miss his sagely advise." I didn't notice it till a single tear fell onto the table. I guess I was crying and didn't even notice it.

"We are all sad about the death of Lord Yaga and I know he would be proud that you still think of him, but trust me, we have each other. There is nothing we can't overcome if we work together."

I guess I still haven't gotten past the bitter sadness of my own failure, father and so many other innocent Thunderians. I wish I could have saved more people. I looked at Tygra who was just smiling as he saw Cheetara holding me close to her.

"Not that I would want to interrupt this touchy moment, but I happen to receive the preliminary results of the probes we sent to scan this planet, and I think you will find the scan data something rather both amusing and interesting."

Cheetara didn't, in fact, look happy that he said that, I guess my wife knows me too well, she knows that when Tygra said that there would only one thing I would do. I would stop at nothing to examine and verify the data, to eliminate any possibility of danger to our new home.

I leaned close to her and kissed her gently on her lips, for a second she did nothing, and then she just wrapped her arms around me almost like holding me in place. "I promise to get this done as quickly as possible, and then we can get back to our family planning."

She finally let go of me and she didn't look happy that she had to do that, "I will hold you to that buster, go on, take care of the data and come back to our quarters, but don't leave your poor lonely wife wanting for too long or I am coming to get you."

The twins and Lion-o began laughing as they heard what she said, I looked at them and they stopped laughing, "Oh, laugh it up guys, really funny, I hope that I live long enough till I see your spouses say the same to you, I will remind you of today, just you wait."

I walked with Tygra and he was trying very hard not to laugh, we walked through the corridors and finally after three corridors and two lifts we managed to get to the nerve center of our fortress. I began touching the computer and the second that the video of the probe displayed on the wall mounted display I could not believe my eyes.

"Those look like a pyramid from the planet I was born on, and those look like villages much like you would expect from cultures in the early stages of building settlements. This is odd, I would not expect this to be here. Let me check on the astronomic data this has to be an error."

The data displayed and I could not believe what I was reading, we were in a solar system with two gas giants, a meteor belt, and an ice dwarf planet, the location of the planet we were was the third from the sun.

I kept reading the data till Tygra paused the video being displayed and when I looked I knew the reason why, there were people that looked like they were of my own species, they were dressed in usual clothes made from what looked like leather, they were the spitting image of what I would call the clothes that cavemen were supposed to wear.

"I don't like this one bit Tygra, there are several dozen settlements and cities if the probe data is correct, there is one landmass that seems almost familiar to me, and the inhabitants of these settlements and cities are eerily similar in appearance to me."

I turned around and saw Tygra looked rather confused. "Do you mean to tell me we are in a world like a planet you were born in?" I could tell he was concerned for me and if this would affect me, which to be honest I was very grateful for.

"Not exactly, this planet is as far as I can tell in the earliest stages of development. There is that massive landmark which I know existed on the planet I was born on, and one continent seems to be like, meaning the frozen continent down at the southern pole, At best I think I am seeing an alternative version of that planet."

Tygra looked at me, "And which planet would you still call home?"

Ok, that was a question I should expect but not from him, Panthro definitely, but not him. "The one that the stupid mutants blew up if I have to say it, it's Thundera. The planet have I met the love of my life, my best friend, a little brother who means the world to me, and a father I will always miss, but hope he is proud of me wherever he may be looking at us."

Tygra relaxed and finally we decided to turn off the display and call it a day, I knew two things that were going to happen, Cheetara was going to ask me what I learned from the probe data, and she will want to continue our discussion on the future additions to our family.

The fact that she was waiting for me outside the very room me and Tygra had gotten out of was something that caught me by surprise. For some strange reason she took hold of me and kissed me on my lips, and it wasn't the usual tender kiss either, it was much more passionate.

As the kiss ended and left me a little winded, I looked at Tygra who was trying very hard not to look at me, "Tygra did you broadcast our discussion from the observation room to the rest of the fortress?"

The way he walked away told me exactly what I needed to know, he did.

"So you know that by the looks of it I wasn't sent to another planet, but another dimension as well. Somehow I can't complain, I found a family, the love of my life, and a nice place to work, well except for Panthro over there, but you can't expect to get everything."

Panthro came towards me at a rather rapid pace and looked at me, "And what exactly do you mean except me? If you have a problem with me you better not dance around the issue and tell me!"

I looked at him and smiled, "I mean you have been rather unhappy with me ever since we met. I could practically tell you hate my guts for being in such a romantic relationship with my beloved Cheetara."

That made the man relax and do something I never expected him to do, he smiled at me, "I may not trust you, but then again I don't trust anyone on principle, but you are mistaken. I don't hate you, would I have let you even touch my baby if I hated you?"

I still can't believe that Panthro didn't trust me simply as a thing he does to everyone. Well, I guess deep down he does consider me a Thunderian after all. I was quickly brought out of this line of thinking as Cheetara began to hold my hand and lead me to our quarters, I guess I should really know better, she did say she would come to me if I waited for too long.

I wanted to explain to her about the possibility of this place being an alternate version of the planet I was born on, but if I had, to be honest, I didn't get much of a chance, she pushed me hard enough that I was sent crashing into our bed, and she somehow managed to get me out of my clothes.

I know that she is fast, but who knew she was this fast? She began walking towards me, giving me this sultry look, and slowly began to remove her clothes, if there was some music I would say her dance was doing quite a bit to excite me, then again maybe that is what she wanted to do.

As she climbs on our bed, she put her finger on my mouth, stopping me from saying anything. "First we can talk about the probe and the planet later, but right now, I need you husband. I feel a need that you are the only one that can provide, so instead of being on our bed, touch me, kiss me, take me, I want you, I need you, and I shall have you be one with me."

Like I needed any sort of incentive to be with my beloved mate, I began to kiss her, touch her, and she was enjoying my touch if the way she was breathing was telling me anything. The more we touched the more heated our kisses became and at one point neither she nor I could wait any longer, we spent hours making love, we just kept going at it, it was something that should be impossible, but as we laid in each other's arms, and I looked at the clock I realized that we had spent seven hours making love.

"Hector, you sure know how to make me happy. What would you do if what we just enjoyed ended up causing that you and I had our first child? What would be the first thing you would think about?"

I touched her and smiled, "I could probably wonder what would we name our child? I would also wonder if I can convince Snarf to actually babysit for us. I love you Cheetara, and if we are blessed with a child, born from our love, well I guess I would say we have a lot of work ahead of us, but we will do it as always, together."

We actually fell asleep and when I woke up, I was holding her close to my body, for a second I wanted time to stop and just enjoy being this close to my mate, but duty and my sense of responsibility told me it was time to wake up. I began to rub my cheek against hers and kissed her lips as soon as she turned to look at me.

"The probes showed that there are people that look to be of my species, but in an early stage of cultural development, a few generation from what I would say the cavemen stage of development. She leaned close to me and let out a big sigh, I could practically feel how tense she was.

"I was afraid of that, I heard what you said about where you consider your home world but not the things the data from the probes discovered. I was secretly afraid that we might have traveled back to the planet you were born, that some alien beauty would seduce you and I would lose you."

I put a stop to that kind of talk with a heated kiss on her lips, as soon as the kiss ended I looked at her, "You know there might be beautiful ladies here or on other planets, but too bad for them, I am spoken for, I will spend my life with only one lady, and that is you."

As both got dressed I couldn't help but smile, this might seem ordinary to some people, doing some work, making sure everyone is safe, and spending time with the one you care and love, but to me this life was something precious, something so precious I would not want to give it up for anything in this or any other universe.

We both went down to the mess hall and we sat together looking at Snarf prepare our meal, I will never be able to tell that feline, how much we actually appreciate everything he does for us, I know Lion-O is as grateful as I.

We all enjoyed our meal, and no matter how many times I told him, Snarf refused to sit down and eat till everyone else had eaten to their satisfaction. I know he is old, but he sure works a lot more than any old guy I ever met, but he sure complains like one when he thinks there is no one listening.

"So what is the plan for today?" I looked at Lion-O who apparently wanted to know what we had planned for today, good to see that my little brother is actually taking an active interest in what we were going to do. I need to continue to tutor our young Lord, to prepare him for the heavy duty and responsibility to become our leader. I guess I was smiling because everyone just turned and looked at me. What kind of a mentor would not be proud of his student's obviously using what he was taught?

"Panthro, me and Cheetara will take our only vehicle and go to meet some of the people that live in nearby villages and towns, we must try to gather as much information from the locals and maybe begin friendly relations with their local governments. The last thing we need is that they think we are a threat."

Panthro began to nod his head and looked at me, "Correct, we don't need to be seen as an invasion. There is also the possibility that some of the mutant ships might have come with us to this planet. The locals can also provide us with much-needed information about this planet, ecology, flora, fauna, and any potential threats."


End file.
